When Harry Met Ginny
by JennyDon'tBeHasty
Summary: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. the bit in italics in this comes effectivly straight from the philosphers stone, but apart from that i wrote it all. R&R blah blah blah, title explains it all
1. Chapter 1

**When Harry Met Ginny **

She knew it was only a year until she would get on the train too, but a year was so to wait for something she wanted so badly, so she sulked anyway. The whole way to the station Ron had had a stupid impish grin on his face. It made her want to hit him. When the car had pulled into the car park all her brothers cheered and applauded. It made her want to punch them all, in the face.

"Ginny honey," she heard her mother say as they crossed the car park, "Don't sulk, it'll give you wrinkles."

"Wow mum, you must've sulked a lot when you were Ginny's age," either Fred or George said, she secretly couldn't tell who was who unless she was looking at them when they were talking. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at this.

"_Now what's the platform number?" Molly asked her sons, ignoring the twins' last line._

"_Nine-and-three-quarters," Ginny piped in "Mum, can't I go…" _

"_You're not old enough Ginny, now be quiet_."

That was when she saw him. He was standing behind Ron, but where was his family? His bright green eyes full of confusion and shock as he watched her brothers run through the wall. Ginny had only ever liked one boy before, a muggle boy who lived in the next town, and this boy was even more beautiful than him. She heard him say this was his first year and he wasn't sure how to get on to the platform. Her mum told him it was Ron's first year too and just to run at the wall.

"Good luck," she said as he ran past. He disappeared through the wall as her brothers had done, Ron ran through next, then she and her parents followed.

The boy vanished into the crowd and onto the train. Many other students, new comers and older students, piled on the train behind him. The whistle was blown and the doors shut behind the students. The magnificent red train started to slowly pull out of the station. She waved frantically not sure if any of her brothers or the boy would see her. She promised herself she would never ever forget the boy, his brilliant green eyes, and his wild raven black hair.

The train was gone. _He _was gone. Oh, how she longed to go to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**_(AUTHORS NOTES:-this was originally a one shot, but then i wrote a second chapter. i'm writing about a million different fanfics, and this sadly inst a priority at the moment, but i'll update when i have insperation :) )_**

Chapter 2

"Dear Diary,

Ron wrote today. He has been at Hogwarts for a week now. It really does sound like he's having fun. I can't wait to go next year.

I've been thinking about the boy from Kings Cross again. He seems vaguely familiar, but I can't think why. He probably just has an older brother he looks like that I've seen at Kings Cross before. He really is beautiful though. I wish I knew his name."

…

The next day Molly took her daughter to Diagon Alley. Ginny had been moaning for months about getting a cat and today she would get one.

In the shop, there was a little midnight black kitten with almost blue tints in his coat. He had the most brilliant bright green eyes. She immediately chose this kitten, never planning to tell anybody that it was because she was reminded of the boy by the cats dark fur and electric eyes.

After flooing back to the Burrow she decided to call her kitten Godric, after Godric Gryffindor ass he seemed brave, loyal and friendly.

Ginny was watching Godric run after an enchanted toy mouse when Earl flew into the window. She went outside to pick the letter up, not caring at all for the stupid, usless bird- who appeared to be okay anyway.

Messily scrawled on the outside of the letter was

"_Mum, Dad, Ginny. Don't care who. Somebody please just bloody well read this!"_

The twins almost never wrote, and it was far too messy to be Percy's writing. She came to the obvious conclusion it was Ron… again.

…

"_Dear Diary,_

_Ron wrote again today. He was writing to say that the boy from Kings Cross was Harry Potter, as in the Harry Potter, and how they were now friends. I wonder if he thinks about me? Not Ron obviously, Harry."_

She knew it was silly, but she couldn't resist. At the bottom of the page she wrote, in her neatest handwriting,

"_Mrs. Ginny Potter."_

She then shut the diary smiling to herself.


End file.
